


Closet

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Ruby (Steven Universe), Lesbian Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: A perfect relationship can easily be prevented from starting by a simple closet.





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is for my human/high school AU, and it takes place at the very start of the year, explaining how they can be dating when Peridot meets them but not in this fic. Tried to go for something sad this time, since everything else has been so positive.  
> Reasoning behind headcanon: ...Oh, the fact that Ruby and Sapphire are VERY OBVIOUSLY DATING made me consider that they might be lesbians. I dunno, maybe I'm reading too far into it, and they're just two straight girls in a romantic relationship with each other.

  
After spending the first few weeks of high school very obviously hitting on girls, wearing gay pride bracelets, making bad puns about being gay, trying to get out of work by saying that homosexuality used to be classified as a disease and she shouldn't work when she's sick, and complaining about how much she wanted to get a girlfriend, Ruby Corrundum made a confession that shocked the _whole_ class: She's secretly gay.  
Her sister practically threw a parade, and though her homophobic classmates did sometimes bully her for it, they were balanced out by the supportive classmates that defended her. It seemed as though the whole class either loved her for her bravery in coming out or hated her with a passion, with no middle ground.  
Well, there was _some_ middle ground.   
The middle ground was named Sapphire. Sapphire was a pale, half-blind girl, her left eye a beautiful blue while her blind right eye was always covered by her hair. She had long, flowing light blue hair that covered almost all of her face, and Ruby never realised that her hair must be dyed because nobody has natural blue hair like that. She was, in Ruby's opinion, beautiful.  
Ruby would have given her life away to see Sapphire defend her from a homophobe, but her blue-haired crush would always just turn a (very literal) blind eye to the homophobic bullying. Even Sapphire joining the bullies would have at least given Ruby closure, allowed her to know for sure that her affections were unrequited and move on. But Sapphire didn't even give her that.  
The girl was an enigma. Sometimes resentment would brew in Ruby's stomach, annoyance over Sapphire's constant mixed signals. Why couldn't she just make sense? A part of her hated Sapphire. But another part loved her. She was confused and she didn't know what to do, so she didn't do anything. She waited for Sapphire to do something.

Sapphire was very good at hiding things.  
When she came to high school on the first day and found herself head-over-heels in love with Ruby within moments of meeting her, she didn't let it show.  
When Ruby started flirting with girls, she felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, but she didn't let it show.  
When she noticed that Ruby was flirting with her much more than any other girls, she was more excited than she had ever been, but she didn't let it show.  
And when she saw Ruby being bullied for being gay, she wanted to throw up and scream and punch the bullies and go and cry, but she didn't let it show.  
She knew she should stand up for Ruby, defend her like so many of her straight classmates had, but she was too scared. She was afraid that they would assume she was gay too if she tried to defend gay people. Sure, they would be right, but if they started telling people then the news might reach her parents, and they would not be happy if their precious little daughter was a sinner.  
So for now she was in the closet. Maybe soon she would find the courage to come out like Ruby, or ask the girl out. But for now, perhaps it was best to prevent anyone from knowing. It was best that nobody knew she was a lesbian.   
She was in the closet. _..for now._ But maybe she would come out soon.


End file.
